Living a life
by miminats2
Summary: This is a story about RE, Carlos and Angie aren't dead and Jill don't leave. Alice x Carlos
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil movie based I know much little about the game and I'm Brazilian, sorry about errors

PROLOGUE

My Name Is Alice.

I Worked For The Umbrella Corporation The Largest And Most Powerful Commercial Entity In The World.

I Was Head Of Security At A Secret High-Tech Facility Called 'THE HIVE A Giant Underground Laboratory Developing Experimental Viral Weaponry.

But There Was An Incident.

The Virus Escaped And Everybody Died.

Trouble Was, They Didn't Stay Dead.

The T-Virus Reanimated Their Bodies.

But I Survived.

Myself And One Other, An Environmentalist Named Matt

When We Emerged We Were Seized By Umbrella Scientists.

The Two Of Us Were Separated.

'_He's Mutating. I Want Him In The Nemesis Program'_

"_MATT!"_

_Take Her To The Raccoon City Facility_

_And Assemble The Team_

_We're Re-Opening The Hive_

_I Want To Know What Went On Down There'_

They Reopened The 'HIVE'

And The Virus Escaped Into The City.

Thirteen Hours Later, most of the city was overrun.

Umbrella sent in their finest

S.t.a.r.s- special weapons and tactics team

But it was too late

Nothing could be done.

We were contacted by the creator of the t-virus

He wanted us to rescue his daughter, Angela Ashford

From the school she had taken refuge in.

We did and proceeded to go to city hall

Where the remaining helicopter

And only way out was.

We made it into the air as the missile

Set to liquidate raccoon city was released.

We thought we had survived the horror.

We thought the virus had been stopped.

But we were wrong.

The virus escaped.

The horror wasn't over yet.

My name is Alice.

And i remember everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later the week post Alice's back

They were in the road for three days. The silent was comfortable and Alice finally slept being awake for almost two days, when Alice jump wake in her seat scaring the other when she did.

"What the hell!? Alice!" Jill Shout who was driving them whit L.J in the front seat and Alice Carlos and Angie in the back

"Are you OK?" Carlos asked her looking in her ice blue eyes

"Umbrella... they track me, I feel it. I can't put you in risk..." She answered holding gaze with Carlos

"No, Alice you can't..."Carlos shout but Alice put one finger in his lips silencing him.

"You know, you all know,"she look in each eyes "I have to leave"

"I will be back"

And she leave.


	2. Return

Chapter one: Return

One year later

After Alice leave the little group united to a convoy

Now the convoy is formed with about fifty people and travel to escape from the undeads. The infection contaminate the whole area and was about to contaminate all the states. They've been traveling in a school bus, a ambulance, a truck, a trailer and some vans. The sun was rising when Jill wake up. When she open her eyes, she saw it. She saw them.

"Oh, shit!!" She get her walk talk "everyone stay in the vehicles and shut the windows don't make a damn sound!"

But it already was too late. The undead birds were flying, trying to bite someone. And it was a lot of them. They invade two cars and killed one person Carlos scouted the people to the bus.

Jill was at the top of the truck using the fire gun to burn the birds but it gone out of control and the flame went to K-mart but Carlos embrace her waiting for the flames, but them never came. Instead they went to the birds and burn them. Carlos turned his head and saw her. His heart raced and he jogged to her taking her as she collapse.

"God, Alice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alice wake up she saw a group chatting near her.

"You Know Carlos I will make a list of the times I saved your life" Every one look startled at her

"Alice!" They said in chorus.

"Yeah it's me"

"Goddammit girl you're awake"Said LJ

"Really?" she replied with a smirk. 'God I didn't think I'm feel so happy' she though

She sit up and walked to them.

"We all missed you girl"Jill finally said

"I missed you too, even you LJ" she said smiling and they chuckled.

"Well I think presentations are in order" She continued

"hell yeah common"LJ said and they all laughed and head out of the trailer

When Alice exit from the trailer her eyes laid in Angie. The rest of the convoy were siting in groups and turned their heads at Angela shout.

"Alice!" The now twelve years old girl ran and hug Alice, who embrace her motherly "Oh Alice I miss you so much! I Knew you will came back to us I told them, you said you came back and you're here now" she lowed her voice and whispered in Alice's ear " You know Mama, I love you"

Alice was shocked but tightened the embrace. The whole convoy stood in awe at them.

Later after Alice meet the others. She was sat near the fire with Carlos, Jill, LJ the nurse Beth, a tall black woman, Chis Rendclifield a ex- S.T.A.R.S. Light brown hair and green eyes, his young sister Clarie Rendclifield, with the same hair and eyes , Leon Kennedy ex –umbrella army blond with grey eyes. K-MART, a blond teenager, Mikey a black haired guy and Angela were sleeping.

"Why were you staring at me with that face?" Alice asked at them.

"Angela seems to like you a lot" Clarie spoke. Seeing Alice confuse look Carlos spoke

"After you leave Angela shut herself to the world, she didn't said a thing in the last two months"

"She Love Alice as a mother, in some occasions I woke up with she screaming murmuring Mama or mom and when I waked her up she said she was dreaming about you Alice" Jill Said with a soft voice "Don't blame yourself" She add seeing Alice's guilt look " You were trying to protect us"

"OK now someone can tell me the whole story?" Chris spoke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Mama

Chapter 2 : Mama

"I used to work for the Umbrella, I was head of security at a secret High-Tech Facility Called 'THE HIVE' a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry"

"The T-Virus" Leon Said

"But there was an incident. The virus escaped and everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead. The T-Virus reanimated their bodies. But I survived. Myself and one other, an environmentalist named Matt. When we emerged we were seized by umbrella scientists.

The two of us were separated." She said and remembering

'_he's mutating. I want him in The Nemesis Program'_

"_MATT!"_

"_Take her to The Raccoon City Facility and Assemble The Team, we're re-opening The Hive I want to know what went on down there'_

"They reopened the 'Hive' and the virus escaped into the city. Thirteen hours later, most of the city was overrun. Umbrella sent in their finest S.T.A.R.S- Special Weapons And Tactics Team. But It was too late, nothing could be were contacted by the creator of The T-Virus." Alice Said

"The rest of the history you know, well Alice discovered she was being tracked and leave us and we're here" Carlos finished

"And we're here" Alice whispered

"Well, better we all sleep" Beth finished the talk

They're staying at a abandoned hotel. For security they were in groups of five in ten rooms.

Alice, Jill, Clarie, K-mart and Angela were sharing a room. Alice was laid on her back thinking when Angela sat on the edge of the bed. Jill who was next to Alice in the other bed smirked as Angela cuddle on Alice and Alice began to sang to her, whispering. When Angela slept Jill Said

"That's cute you know"

"Shut up!"

"Came on Alice I knew that deep inside you were sweet" Alice give her a deadly gaze

Clarie e K-mart chuckled and they all fall sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Alice woke up rested

'God ages I don't sleep so well'

She look around and notice the others sleeping. Carefully, she exit the room and run direct on Carlos and look startled

"Oah you jump out of bed early" He said with a boyish grin

"You're on your feet genius" she smirked at him

"It's nice to have you back" He said serious

"It's nice be back" She replied

They headed to a small family room in this floor and began to talk and neither semmed to see the time pass. Two hours later Angela walked in the room.

"Morning" She said sleepily

"Morning"

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure Angie"

The girl Sat on Carlos lap and motioned to Alice

"Sit near us Mama"

Alice walked and sit in the small couch beside them. Angela cuddle half on Alice's lap, half on Carlos'.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't leave us again?"

"Angie ..."

"Mama..." They look gaze for a moment before Alice's answer

"I promise"

The three of them fell sleep again and woke up with someones voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group enter on the room they saw Alice, Carlos and Angela asleep on the couch

"So cute" Jill said

"They look like a family" Beth said smiling

"These two" Clarie said pointing to Carlos and Alice "Do they have a 'thing'"

"They?Are you kidding?" Jill said chuckling "No,they fight and tease one another, like kids, apart for the guns and habilities of course"

At that moment they heard a groaned and turned to see the three in question waking up

"Hey guys" Chris said smiling

"hey" they answered

In seconds Alice was fully awake and sat with Jill to plan they next move

"Shit!"Alice shout

"What?" The other woman look at the blond

"We have to ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Lickers, painkillers and Seattle

Chapter 3: Lickers, painkillers and Seattle

"We have to ."Alice yelled

"Wait. Why?" Carlos asked

"I feel Lickers coming"

"Shit" LJ shouted

"I guess we don't have time" Alice close her eyes. All in the room became silent and to the know little about Alice, curious. She open her eyes suddenly, they're darker but ice blue. "Leon, Beth, LJ, go get the people in the second floor. Carlos, Jill, Chris, Clarie you are OK with a hot fight?"

Less than five minutes later the five where at the entrance

"They're almost here" Alice said "You four will be at the entrance firing while I try to distract and kill them"

"Are you crazy?" Clarie asked

"No"

At that moment they saw them. Fifteen.

Alice ran. She shoot and the others joined her in the shooting.

"Jill, CAR" Alice said and Jill instantly knew what she had to do. The three remained shooting. Alice ran to the car and one beast at her wheels, she get inside and then outside for the other door and Jill shoot. The car explode with a best inside and burning other three.

At the windows Lj and some others are shouting more two beats down Carlos kill more two, the Redclifeld's three, Jill killed more one and Alice were body a body and killed another, but the two remaining run towards the others four. Alice run and stand between her friends and the beasts and the look at then moving only her hands the monsters headed to a barrier.

Alice was using her telekinesis. The beasts flied into the air in high speed to the remain flames of the car and Alice did it again. The flames grew hungry and burned. Alice was dizzy and her vision shadows 'I have to kill them but it can kill me too'. The flames were more intense for a moment.

"Alice no!" Carlos saw the blood in her nose and knew she won't be able to finish "Shit you will kill yourself! Jill shoot them!" And he ran to her and was only a few seconds beside her when she collapse and he take her in his arms before she hit the ground. The beasts were dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice woke up with a hell of headache. She felt the balance of the trailer and opened her eyes.

She tried to sit up but laid back instantly with the pain

"Anyone have painkillers?!?!"

"God Alice!" Jill said "you scared the hell of us! You were out for three days!"

"You have interesting abilities girl" Chris said

"Mom!" Angie who was asleep shouted and hugged Alice.

" You're no doubt crazy" Clarie smiled at her

"I agree" Kmart said smiling too

"You almost kill yourself"Carlos said serious then smiled "I'm glad you're back again"

"I'm glad to be back, believe me." She smiled to him "Besides you have favors to return to me, I saved your ass again" She teased him and every one chuckled

"Well, I have one thing to say to you." He teased

"And it is..?"

"Welcome to the fabulous Las Vegas"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camp was near the road. They were near the fire talking.

"What do you think about Seattle?" K-mart asked

"Why K-MART?" Chris asked

"I don't know, it's just, well there are a lot of water and the zombies can't swim I guess"

"She's right, there at least will have much less undeads" Carlos said

"So we will rest two days and go to Seattle."


	5. Arguing together, sleeping together

Chapter 4 : Arguing together, sleeping together

"I drive" Carlos said

"No way! I AM driving"Alice stated

"Why"

"Because I want"

"But I know better the road"

"Sure you know"

"I'm with the keys"

"So give me"

"Shut the hell up you two!" Jill yelled

"I'm driving" Chris said

"You're worse than kids!" Clarie said

Chris was on the wheel, Clarie beside him. Jill and Angie in the middle seat and Alice and Carlos in the back. They were near the division to California after one month of road

And Alice and Carlos fight five in five minutes.

Jill put the two together in the back seat and they have other fight.

Both were with the arms crossed over their chests

"Go sleep you two for God sake" Jill ordered

Carlos turn a little and rest his head at the window, half sat half laid.

Angela was already sleeping in Jill's side when Clarie look at the mirror and turn to Jill

"Look at them" She said smirking

Jill look to the back seat and chuckled at the sight

In their sleep Carlos and Alice moved and Carlos was laid on the seat with Alice half on top of him, her head in his chest and his arms around her.

"I don't want to be here when they wake up" Jill finally said

"Me too, but I wanted to see their faces"

Chris parked the car a little distant to the others near the trees to not wake up the two and they all exit the car.

They were in the Lake Tahoe and divided the people in many cabins. Jill, Leon, Chris, Clarie where in the four bigger cabins. Two other groups of man in the other cabins and Alice, Carlos, when they wake up, K-mart and Angela in the last cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Carlos woke up at the same time with a sound. Feeling the warmth of each other they open their eyes. But didn't fight as Jill though. They froze. Staring in each other eyes. Brown and blue. Their lips inches of each other but they heard again the sound that woke up them. Slowly they exit the vehicle, they discovered that they were at the lake and the sound was nocturne animals. They walked to the near cabin to find Angela and k-mart heading to one bedroom. The trouble was the cabin had only two bedrooms.

"I think we're sharing" Alice spoke

"I could sleep on the couch but my back hurt for the car"

"It's ok come on"

They slip into the bed and slept again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the follow morning they woke up. They were at their side the Alice's back on Carlos' chest and Carlos' arms embracing Alice.

"Morning"

"Morning"

They get out of the bed

"I'm taking a shower fist" Alice said

"Why"

"Because I want"

They started to argue again.

In the living room the two girls sighed deep when they heard the argument.

"They wake up" Both said in the time that was a knock on the door.

"Came in"

Jill and Clarie walked in

"They still sle..." they heard shouts "Forget it"

The four woman went to the bedroom

"No"

"But..."

"I will..."

"Ok it's official I'm pissed off!" Jill said

"OH hi Jill" Both said

"Oh God help me" Clarie said

"What's wrong with you two?" Jill yelled "Before was funny, you two teased each other but now is only fight and arguments" " If I hear you two fight again I will..."

"Wait are you hearing it" Alice asked serious. A low cry could be heard "Come on"

They went to the trees , Angie found the origin of the cry. A little girl apparently four years old was hide under a tree.

"Mama!!" Angie yelled for Alice

Alice ran to the girl and found her hugging a little black haired girl. Alice froze for a moment 'No it's impossible, only my imagination but... ' Alice picked up the girl and look at her. She was alright. Only scared.

"She's okay mom" asked Angela

"Yeah" Alice said and hold eyes with the girl. The little girl eyes were blue. 'Like ...' "What's your name baby" Alice asked soft

"July"

"Hello July" Alice said "I'm Alice and this pretty girl is Angie, how old are you sweet?"

"Four"

"Ow you say a lot" Alice smile warmly and conquest the girl "Where your mom?"

July pointed to a direction. "ok stay with Angie baby" "Hold her sweet"

Alice walked to the area and found one body with a shoot on the face, a mess of blood no way of identification 'No infection' she though. 'poor little girl'

When Alice return Jill, Clarie, K-mart and Carlos were with Angie. July in Carlos hip.

"Hey" Alice said

The little turn and stand her small arms to Alice pick her up and Alice sign to Jill in the direction of the bodies.

"Apparently we have one more person in the convoy" She said picking the girl up


	6. I will be here with you

Chapter 5: I will be here with you

"Look, it can be my imagination, but this kid remind me a person" Alice said

They were back at the cabin and the four adults were in the living room

"Who" Asked Jill

"Somebody I don't see for years and if this girl is who I think she might be, I will never see again" She spoke sad

"Hey I found a identification" Clarie shout

"July Alicia Montgrove" Carlos read aloud "Jane Elisabeth Montgrove and Alex Scott Montgrove"

"Oh my god!" Alice said tears in her eyes

"You know them" Asked Jill

"Jane Montgrove single name is Jane Elisabeth Prospero. She was my big sister!"

For the fist time they saw Alice loss control of her emotions that way. She was sobbing already. Carlos who was sat next her hugged her comforting her and she didn't fight him. She buried her face on his chest.

"Take her to the bedroom we will be with the girls" Clarie said

"Don't let her do anything stupid"Jill said as Carlos carried Alice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos laid on the bed with Alice holding her letting her cry all the pain she was feeling. Slowly the sobs reduced and she was calm again

"Feel better?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna talk about?"

"We were three. Kurt was elder, Jane middle and I was the younger" She said now avoiding Carlos eyes "Dad died when I was three, mom when I was ten, Jane 16 and Kurt 18. They raise me from there. When I was 18 begging my training at Umbrella it happens"

'_Jane, Kurt? I'm home' Alice walked into the house_

'_Alice' The teenager turn to see her brother, all blood_

'_K what happened'_

'_They will...oh Alice be careful, you are strong and ... perfect for them baby, I love you two' He died in her arms_

'_No'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you want to change what you said other day" Claire said

She and Jill were on the living area watching K-mart, Angie and July play

"What?"Jill asked

"You can't see them? How they act around each other? You yourself said that they are acting different. All these fights..."

"Now you are saying it I saw too. Do you think they're..."

"In love" Clarie smirked "How long you think they'll figure it out?"

"OH I don't know but if they staying arguing like this I will myself tell them" Jill chuckled "speaking of Alice" she continued "I didn't know she has, had a sister much less a niece"

"Something is wrong in this history"

"What do you mean?"

"Her sister's history"

"Perhaps she can tell us by now"

The two women went to Alice's bedroom, to find the two of them sat on the bed Alice telling him about her family. The though of being a intruder overcome them and they left in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry Alice"

"It's ok now, but I couldn't protect him but I should had protected her"

"Shit, she was my only family for a long time" Alice said "Last time I see her was three years ago. She told me she named her daughter after me. Alice... Alicia. They fuck with her too. I think the same people that killed Kurt."

"It's okay. Now you have us. Now you have me, and I will be here with you"

"Yeah you owe me a lot you will have to paid sometime" She joked and smiled at him

"Of course ma'am" He said smiling too and hold Alice closer as she look up to find their lips a few inches of each other. He caressed her hair and wiped the remaining tears. "Yeah I will be here with you"


End file.
